Ittle Dew (Character)
"I have a third nose for smelling treasure!" Ittle Dew is the protagonist of [[Ittle Dew (Game)|''Ittle Dew]] and 'Ittle Dew 2. She is generally depicted as being very energetic, destructive, and adventurous. She also has a knack for solving puzzles, though she often prefers violence. Description Ittle Dew is a young, orange haired girl with a ponytail. She wears a short-sleeved green shirt with a belt at her waist, holding up her red shorts. Ittle also wears two black bracelets around her wrists, as well as a red headband. Ittle has never been seen wearing shoes. Appearances Prototype Ittle Dew's first appearance was in a ''prototype'' designed by Daniel Remar and Joel Nystrom in 2008. She was the main character for a game created for a thesis demonstrating compact level design. The game opens up with Ittle waking up to find her partner Tippsie had gone missing. She notices a castle and deduces that Tippsie must be inside. Ittle then explores the castle and uses the treasures inside to reach the exit. Certain sprites replace ittle with a crude figure dubbed "Pinkman". These were placeholder sprites. Pinkman goes on to be referenced in Card City Nights as an uncommon neutral card.. Ittle Dew She is the star adventurer in the titular game. In it she and ''Tippsie'' crashland on an island with 3 dungeons and a large castle that centers the locale. She is instructed by Itan to explore the castle and loot the chests for gold before returning to trade the gold to be catapulted to the dungeon that houses a new weapon. Once completing the adventure Ittle receives a raft and sails out, but not before bringing ''Itan Carver'' along to sail the seas. The game also features collectible cards that give minor trivia info. Ittle Dew's card is obtained in the fourth room of the Master Cave. Ittle Dew 2+ Much like before the two crashland on a new locale with 8 grand dungeons housing a raft piece. Unlike before the island caretaker, ''Passel, urges the pair to leave but without offering a means to escape the island. As a result Ittle must clear the dungeons to create the raft and face the bosses that guard the treasures. Like before the 'Dream World segment includes collectible cards with a bit of trivia. Ittle Dew's card is obtained in the final dungeon of the Dream World, Quietus. Card City Nights Ittle makes a sort of cameo appearance as Little Dude. Their appearance is similar in hair style and wardrobe however Little Dude is a male with a different personality and challenges the player at different points across the story. Ittle Dew appears on various cards in Card City Nights. Upon placement, one of the opponent's cards is removed at random. Ittle Dew's card connects right and diagonally up left. another card depicts Ittle wearing a Jenny Frog costume, is a golden card with a coin symbol. When used in an attack combo, the player may remove an opponent's card. Sneaky Ittle connects left, right, and diagonally up left She also appears as a legendary DX card that can be placed permanently and inflicts 1 damage per turn. This is obtained by defeating Fiery Lady. Card City Nights 2 Ittle makes another cameo as "Rascal". Much like before he is only similar in appearance, growing out his hair to match Ittle's longer hair style in Ittle Dew 2. She also appears on many cards in Card City Nights 2. Ittle appears on a common card that inflicts 2 damage to the opponent and 1 self-inflicted damage. She is also depicted on a card titled "Roll" showing her dodge roll mechanic from ID2. It grants the player a shield upon placement. She is seen again for the Fire Mace card depicting her holding the Fire Mace when threatening Passel, it inflicts an immediate 1 damage when placed and can deal 1 more when resolved. She is also depicted with Tippsie in a legendary card titled "Role Reversal" where the players switch hands once resolved. She is depicted again in a card titled "Ittle Dew Too" that deals 2 damage when resolved. And again under a common card titled "Heroism" that depicts her whacking Jenny Frog. It deals 1 damage when the opponent plays a Jenny before being silenced. She is shown tossing Tippsie in a rare card titled "Tippsie Toss" that deals 1 damage when activated and a Tippsie card is played And finally she is seen standing on a raft with Princess Remedy and Tippsie on a card title "Crossover Adventure" that deals 1 damage, does 1 self inflicted damage, heals 1 HP and generates a shield. The background of the card also depicts Mark and Hype Snake. Slap City Ittle Dew is a playable character in Slap City. She uses a variety of different items in her attack; giving her many options but making her moves somewhat predictable. Moveset (Slap City) Voice Samples Pain 1 file:Player_Pain_1-sharedassets2.assets-673.ogg Pain 2 file:Player_Pain_2-sharedassets2.assets-659.ogg Pain 3 file:Player_Pain_3-sharedassets2.assets-718.ogg EFCS Revving 1 file:VocIttle_EFCS_A-sharedassets2.assets-699.ogg EFCS Revving 2 file:VocIttle_EFCS_B-sharedassets2.assets-728.ogg EFCS Revving 3 file:VocIttle_EFCS_C-sharedassets2.assets-711.ogg Gallery 19.png 25.png 44.png 14.png pixel.gif 20180210163830_1.jpg CrCi6GSW8AA-0vb.png 13.png Ittle_Aha_color-resources.assets-565.png Ittle_Boo_color-resources.assets-516.png Ittle_Bwuh_color-resources.assets-361.png Ittle_Bwuh2_color-resources.assets-523.png Ittle_Default_color-resources.assets-137.png Ittle_EFCS_color-resources.assets-232.png Ittle_EFCSHug_color-resources.assets-399.png Ittle_Eh_color-resources.assets-59.png Ittle_FellDown_color-resources.assets-248.png Ittle_FireMace_color-resources.assets-443.png Fatigue-sharedassets0.assets-189.png Heroism-sharedassets0.assets-34.png IttleDew-sharedassets0.assets-253.png IttleDewToo-sharedassets0.assets-247.png TippsieToss-sharedassets0.assets-90.png Shortcut-sharedassets0.assets-47.png RoleReversal-sharedassets0.assets-135.png Roll-sharedassets0.assets-180.png CWhi3rjUsAEtoVs.png Whatevs.gif Pic 04-resources.assets-434.png P5-resources.assets-1255.png Painting 2-resources.assets-1471.png P3-resources.assets-1672.png P4-resources.assets-2531.png P1-resources.assets-1388.png P2-resources.assets-2190.png IttleDew-resources.assets-377.png Delinquent p4-resources.assets-1338.png Delinquent p5-resources.assets-2493.png Delinquent p2-resources.assets-2259.png Delinquent p3-resources.assets-1485.png Delinquent p0-resources.assets-1949.png Delinquent p1-resources.assets-2428.png painting_small_pinkman-sharedassets10.assets-57.png|Pinkman was a placeholder sprite for ittle in the beta Category:Ittle Dew Characters Category:Slap City Character Category:Card City Nights Character Category:Ittle Dew